Falling For You
by DestielLove1
Summary: Davina Claire is a 16 year old witch who is moving to Mystic falls with her adoptive vampire father Marcel Gerard, Marcel enrolls Davina in high school. Well there, Davina meets a couple of vampires witches werewolf but the one person that really sticks out is an original vampire Kol Mikaelson attending high school. KolxDavina Rated M . Review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Davina Claire is a 16 year old witch who is moving to Mystic falls with her adoptive vampire father Marcel Gerard, Marcel enrolls Davina in high school. Well there, Davina meets a couple vampires witches werwolfs but the one person that really sticks out was an original vampire Kol Mikaelson. Will Davina Claire find love and happiness or hate and sadness find out just how just how thin the line between love and hate is. KolxDavina Rated M for future chapters.

* * *

_**Authors note-Please favorite follow and review if you want me to continue..So this is a different plot and sorta off canon Klaus never needed to kill Elena in the ritual he just settled into Mystic Falls and un-daggerd his siblings and Kol and Rebekah decided to go to high school, Elena Caroline bonnie Damon Stefan and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang still hates The Mikaelson's because they are still evil murderers. So its just Klaus Kol Elijah Rebekah and no Finn Mikael and Esther...Yet.**_

_**-Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, Bekah" Kol whined.

"Absolutely not!" Rebekah yelled.

"But im bored!" Kol whined.

"I don't care Kol, go bother Nik" Rebekah said.

Kol sighed

please!" Kol whined.

"No!" Rebekah screamed just as Klaus walked into the room.

"What are you screaming about now Rebekah?" Klaus asked annoyed

"Kol wants to go to school with me and m telling him no!" Rebekah said loudly.

"Then let him go that means he wont be here to annoy me" Klaus said smirking.

Kol smirked.

"See." Kol said.

Rebekah sighed in defeat.

"fine Kol but if you embarrass me i will kick your ars" Rebekah said.

Kol smirked.

"Wye do you want to go to high school anyway Kol" Klaus asked amused.

"Wye not? theirs nothing to do here except watch you plan your world domination and watch Elijah- Well be Elijah" Kol said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"So... When does school start Bekah?" Kol asked.

* * *

Davina Claire woke up to the sun shining in her eyes today was a new day she was in a new town new house new everything and she didn't have to worry about her coven of witches finding her and today she would get to go to school Davina took a shower got dressed and headed downstairs to see Marcel drinking a blood bag.

"Morning D" Marcel said smiling brightly.

"Good morning Marcel" Davina said smiling

"Are you sure you want to do this D? You don't have to go to school you can just stay here" Marcel said throwing away the empty blood bad.

Davina laughed.

"As tempting as it is to stay here with you all day Marcel i want to go, I want to be able to have a normal life that's what we came here to do isn't it? No more crazy witch covens trying to kill me no more being trapped in a basement, right?" Davina said.

Marcel nodded.

"I know i just worry about you D i don't want you getting hurt we don't know how many witches or vampires are in Mystic Falls." Marcel sighed.

"I know I'll be careful and if i ever need to defend myself i am a witch i can protect myself and plus i have you to protect me" Davina said smiling.

Marcel smiling.

"Ok D" Marcel said.

Davina nodded.

"So do i look okay for my first day at school?" Davina ask motioning to her outfit she was wearing a black short sleeved dress that went up to alittle above her knees. her hair was down and was set into flawless curls, She was wearing very light makeup.

"You look beautiful as ever D" Marcel said pulling her into a hug Davina hugged back.

Davina smiled

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Marcel asked.

Davina nodded.

* * *

When Davina arrived at school she stepped out of Marcel's car giving him a quick hug and walking towards the entrance of the school well Marcel drove away. once she walked into the school she was utterly lost until i blonde bubbly girl walked up to her with a bright smile.

"Hi I'm Caroline Forbes,I've never seen you before, whats your name?" Caroline asked

"Uh- I'm Davina Claire, I'm looking for the principles office. Davina said.

"I'll walk you" Caroline offered politely.

Davina just nodded and followed her.

"So you must be new here then" Caroline said.

"Yea, I am i just moved to town" Davina said.

"Where did you move from?" Caroline asked.

"Uh New Orleans" Davina said.

"What school did you go to?" Caroline asked.

"Uh i was- um- Home-schooled" Davina stuttered.

"Oh that's cool" Caroline said.

Davina nodded.

"Did your parents home school you?" Caroline asked.

"No uh parents died last year." Davina said.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Caroline said.

"Thank you" Davina said.

"Well here it is the principles office i hope to see you around Davina" Caroline said.

"You too Caroline" Davina said and Caroline walked away Davina sighed that girl sure knew how to play 20 questions.

* * *

Kol walked into school next to Rebekah.

"Now go away Kol" Rebekah growled.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to Bekah." Kol said smirking.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Kol looked over and sough the doppelganger talking with vampire barbie talking he decided to ease drop.

"Oh and i met the new girl" Caroline said.

"Really whats her name?" Elena asked.

"Davina Claire" Caroline said.

"Do you think she's supernatural?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure she stuttered a lot and hesitated to answer a couple question's her parents died last year" Caroline said.

"Who does she live with?" Elena asked.

Caroline shrugged Kol decided to step in.

"Hello Doppelganger, Vampire Barbie" Kol said smirking.

Elena's eyes widened.

"What are you doing her Kol" Elena growled.

"Going to school." Kol said.

Caroline turned to Rebekah.

"Its bad enough we have one original here now we have 2" Caroline mumbled.

"Believe me i would rather he not be here either" Rebekah said coldly.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"To bad, im here suck it up" Kol said smirking.

"Now what's this you talk about a new girl?" Rebekah asked Caroline.

"Eavesdrop much" Caroline said.

Rebekah smirked.

"Afraid she will steal your spot on the cheer leading team" Elena asked.

"As if." Rebekah scoffed.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Is she a witch vampire human werewolf or what?" Rebekah asked.

"With are luck shes a vampire" Elena mumbled.

"If shes a vampire shes a threat and will kill people" Rebekah said

"Wye do you care?" Caroline asked.

"Because me and my family live here now so whats a threat to you is a threat to me" Rebekah said.

"I don't think shes a threat she seemed...Nice, Alittle anti-social but nice" Caroline said.

"We need to make sure shes not a vampire" Elena said.

"Fine did she have a daylight ring on?" Kol asked Caroline.

"No but she had a weird looking necklace" Caroline said.

"Rip it off" Kol said smirking

Elena and Caroline glared at him.

"No!" Caroline and Elena yelled

"Okay I'll settle this right now." Kol said smirking pulling out a water bottle of vervain from Rebekah's purse

"What are you going to do Kol?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"Where is she?" Kol asked signori his sister.

Caroline pointed to the principles office all Kol could see was the back of her head.

Kol smirked and walked towards her.

"Whats he going to do Rebekah?" Elena asked.

"Hes going to splash her with vervain water to see if shes a vampire." Rebekah said.

Elena's eyes widened

"No he cant-" Elena said but was cut of.

"Shes right Its the only way to see Lena" Caroline sighed.

Kol walked up to the principles office and stepped inside still not being able to see her face he gently tapped on her shoulder and once she turned around she was met with a full water bottle of vervain plashed on her face the girl gasped Kol noticed that she wasn't burning just breathing hard and shivering she looked up at him slowly and his eyes locked with Davina's eyes.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow for chapter 3.**_

_**-Amber**_


	3. Author's Note 4-15-15

Hello, i just wanted to let everyone know that i am not giving up on this story! i just have a lot of school work to which i need to be focusing on, i just wanted to let everyone know and ask you all to be patient with me,

Thankyou

-Amber


	4. Chapter 3

Davina's eyes intently widen as she feels a splash of freezing cold water hit her face causing her to gasp loudly as she starts shivering.

Davina opens her burning eyes and slowly looks up at her attacker and she is surprised to be met with beautiful brown eyes on the perfect person she has never seen.

The guy who threw the water just appears to be opening and closing his mouth repeatedly before Davina's instinks come to save her.

"What the hell?" She gasps wiping water from her forehead.

Kol's eyes widen and he can't help himself from ogling the hot brunette in front of him.

'Well at least she isn't a vampire...' He thinks

He quickly finds an excuse to get him out of this situation "Im sorry I wasnt looking where I was going." He says sending out an apologetic smile.

Davina sighs wiping some more water off of her shoulders.

"Its okay..My first day and someone spills there drink on me..Great." She mumbles under her breath but Kol being an original vampire heard her.

Davina feels her eyes starting to tingle and quickly shuts them putting her hand on them just trying to wipe the water away.

"Are you okay?" Kol asked his voice laced with concern surprising himself immensely.

Davina sighs running a hand through her wet hair "Yes I am fine, I just have something in my eye."

Vervain.

Davina lightly groans this was just perfect her first day and some random very good looking guy spills water all over her! What her luck?

"i think im just going to go home and change." She mumbles being about to leave when he grabs her arm lightly making sure not to put any vampire strength into it.

"I didn't get your name?" He asks even though he already knows it from Caroline telling him

She tilts her head at him "Davina- Davina Claire."

Kol- Out of instinct immediately lifts her hand to his lips placing a chaste kiss on it causing her to blush which Kol did not miss.

"It a pleasure to make your question Davina Claire." He tells her flashing a charming smile her way "Kol Mikaelson."

Davina can't combat the small smile that comes to her face. "It's nice to meet you Kol."

Kol smiles at her but grimaces as she rubs her eyes again "im sorry again about..The water." He tells her sheepishly.

Davina just lightly smiles and nods "I'll see you later Kol." She says right as she walks out.

"untill then Davina Claire." He whispers to himself.

* * *

As Kol walks back to the 3- Very angry looking women who are standing at his Locker,

"Well.." He tells them pausing for effect leaning agianst the locker "She's not a vampire."

That comment rearned a slap in the head by Bekah, a kick in the foot by Vampire Barbie and a very angry looking glare from the doppelganger.

He winces and rubs his head "Silbing abuse...And Vampire Barbie Abuse.."

"What the in the hell is wrong with you!" Caroline screeches at him causing a few people passing by to see their way.

Kol just shrugs "I found out if she was a vampire didn't I?"

Elena just sighs "Your impossible. Do you know that?"

Kol just flashes them a cocky grin before moving on to his sister who was currently giving him the death glare.

"What?" He asks innocently before receving another slap to the head.

* * *

When Davina arrived home still very wet from head to toe. Marcel's eyes incidentally widened as he took her in and quickly vamped closer to her.

"What happened?" He asked his voice laced with fatherly concern.

Daviesia just sighs not wanting to explain but knowing she doesn't really have choice...

"Some guy spilt some water on me, that's all. Im fine its just water."

That reinsurance seems to be calm him down a bit, but not alot.

"Are you sure your ok-"

Marcel starts but it eventually cut off when he brings her into a hug and he hisses in pain as his body burns and he drops to his knees

Davina initially looks concerned "Marcel! Are you okay?"

Marcel hisses in pain as his body is in the process of heal.

"Marcel Answer me! What's wrong!?"

"Blood bag" Is all he is able to choke out through clenched teeth.  
_ After Marcel was entirely healed and had drunk a few blood bags they were sitting at the kitchen table together.

"Wye did you spill vervain water on you, Davina?" Marcel asks confused.

Davina's eyes widen at the mention of Vervain.

"Well i didnt spill it on myself this guy-"

"Who spilt the water on you Davina?" The vampire asks to Davina who was always looking concerned with tears etched to her eyes.

"Wye?" She asks him confused.

Marcel sighs carrying out a finger to his temple "Becuase there was vervain in that water, Davina. Meaning whoever spilt it on you was probably checking if you were a vampire."

Davina shakes her head. "Just this guy I met at school today spilt it on _ACCIDENT_."

Marcel tilted his head in confusion. "What's his name?"

Davina sighs and says the name that Marcel had not heard in over 100 years

_"Kol Mikaelson_."

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you very much for reading, and I'm sorry for not updating this story more frequently. The only excuse I have is that i broke my laptop into 2 pieces. Literally, the screen came apart from the keyboard so I had to wait to buy a new one, but I should be updating this story and my other ones more frequently:) And, btw Reviews make me smile:) So please Review because I'm going to start replying to all the reviews in a PM _**

**_-Amber_**


	5. Chapter 4

Davina sighs and says the name that Marcel had not heard in over 100 years

"Kol Mikaelson."

Marcel's eyes winden.

Kol Mikaelson, the name he had not heard in over 100 years, brother of Klaus Mikaelson the person who turned him all those years ago.

Davina's faced morphed into one of confusion when she saw the look on Marcel's face "Marcel? What's wrong?"

Marcels sighed raising his eyes to finally meet Davina's "You need to stay away from him Davina." Marcel said in a firm tone of voice leaving no roo for argument.

Davina arched an eyebrow crossing her arms "why?" She asked slowly.

"Kol Mikaelson is an original vampire."

Davina's eyes widen at this "He's a vampire." She whispers.

Marcel nods "Not just a vampire D, an _ORIGINAL_ vampire."

Davina sighs running a hand through her hair "What does 'original vampire mean?'"

The vampire lets out a long breath "The original vampires are a group of siblings- vampires to be exact- who are completely immortal. They can't be killed by _ANYTHING_. There over a thousand years old and were the first vampires ever created. Very dangerous, Davina."

Davina raises an eyebrow absorbing all of the information "How do you know them?"

Marcel's shoulders slump a bit "Klaus Mikaelson..hes most likly the most dangerous original turned me over 500 years ago."

Davina's eyes widen but keeps on listen as Marcel speaks.

"The silibings that i know of, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Finn and KOL."

The witches eyes settle on the floor.

"Kol was mostly kept in a box most of the time. Daggered for his reckless behavior."

"Daggered?" The witch asks breathless.

Marcel grimaces "Yea...It's like temporally being dead until the dagger is taken out..."

Davina uncrosses her arms "Wye are they in Mystic Falls?"

Marcel shrugs "Best guess? Klaus must have decided to undagger Finn, Elijah and Kol...And what better place than their birth place.."

Davina sighs loudly nodding at Marcel. Kol seemed so..Normal.

Noticing Davina's quietness the vampire speaks again "You just have to stay far away from him, D..He's bad news."

She hesitatingly nods before shaking her head "He goes to school..What am i supposed to do? Avoid him."

Marcel sighs shaking her head "Yes..He won't do anything to you Davina-"

"As if he could." Davina snorts

"do not underestamate an original Davina... But as I was saying, if Kol doesn't want to end up back in a box for the next century he won't do anything..Klaus will make sure of that, he doesn't want any attention drawn to himself im sure."

Davina nods understanding what Marcel was referring to "Okay Marcel..I'll try my best to avoid him."

Marcel sighs in relief shaking his head "Be careful Davina...I dont know how many vampires. Werwolfs, and witches are in this school...Just...Be careful."

She can't help but smile at that "I always am Marcel. You taught me that."

Marcel smiled letting out a soft chuckle "That I did."

Davina smiled nodding getting ready to walk back up the stairs not really feeling like going back to school today.

"And Davina."

She turns back around to see Marcel

"Dont give any indication that you know hes an original...I dont know how he would react.." Marcel keeps telling her somewhat nervously.

Davina squints her eyes in confusion "I thought you said Klaus wouldn't let him hurt anyone, because it would draw to mutch attention?"

Marcels sighs "Yes, but theres a reason Kol has been put in a box most of his vampire life..He's reckless and doesn't follow the rules well."

Davina nods slowly giving Marcel one last reassuring smile before continuing up the stairs.

"So how was your first day of school children?" Klaus mocked his siblings as they walked into

* * *

the room. Klaus was currently sitting on a chair in the living room sketching something in a notebook well Elijah sat next to him looking at a book.

Kol and Rebekah both rolled their eyes.

"Quite boring.." Kol told his brother with a smirk.

Rebekah snorted at this "Exept the part where you drenched a poor girl in vervain water."

Elijah's eyes widen "You did what?!"

Kol rolled his eyes "I was just making sure she wasnt a vampire."

"Was she?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Nope." Came Rebekah's response. "All he got was a very drenched, very angry, teenaged girl."

Kol smirked "A very hot, very drenched, very angry, very tasty looking teenaged girl. Never forget the detail's Bekah."

Rebekah glared at him with disgust "Pig."

Kol just grinned in response

Klaus just sighed loudly gaining the attention of his siblings "A long as you dont kill her i really dont care.."

Kol rolled his eyes in response "Non-siece brother, this one i'm going to have a little fun at first.."

This caused Rebekah to suddenly feel a large amount of pity on the girl she didn't even know as she sighed getting up from her seat shooting a glare at all of her brothers.

Klaus smirked "I think you pissed of our dear sister."

Klaus lets out a chuckle "Yes, she already slapped me twice today..I think that's a record."

Klaus let out a laugh,

Elijah piped in his voice turning somewhat serious "Niklaus wasnt kidding, Kol. You can't kill her. You know mothers rules...No feeding on people...No killing people."

Kol rolled his eyes standing abruptly from his seat "Sience when have I ever followed rules." He said with a wink towards his 2 older brothers before vamping out the room.

Klaus sighed "Couldent we of just kept him in a bo-"

Elijah shot a glare towards his brother stopping him imd-sentance.

Klaus sighed exaggeratedly "Great now we just have to deal with a 1000 years old original vampire who acts like hes 16.._Fan-Freakin-tastic."_

Elijah couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

_**Thanks or reading, please review favorite and follow for the next chapter!**_  
_**-Amber**_


End file.
